


Need some help?

by Muiltishippergirl990



Series: Sanders sides NSFW [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Background Royalitly(is that what the ship name is?), Logan did research, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Sanderssides - Freeform, Smut, analogical - Freeform, handjobs, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muiltishippergirl990/pseuds/Muiltishippergirl990
Summary: Logan is normally the side to not show emotion or anything remotely close to that. But one day, while Virgil was just walking around the mind place he walked by Logan’s room and heard him singing, or moaning? Both? He listened closer and heard a song was playing and light moans could be heard, oh goodness, Logan was getting himself off to a sex song.(Not completely edited, some mistakes could be made, Sorry in advance! And both characters do not belong to me! And both character are slight Ooc (out of character) again sorry!)





	Need some help?

Now we all know that Logan, the logical and most robotic side, was not one for emotion, feeling, or anything like that, at all. But everyone has a secret ‘side’ (see what I did?;) ) and since Logan was just now getting more feelings and trying to understand them better, new feeling, or problems, arouse. Now normally if he wanted to understand what feeling he was currently, well, feeling, he would go to Patton, plus with Patton being in a relationship with Roman that could help with romantic feelings, him being the heart and all, but this feeling, this one was different.

At first, he didn’t realize it, as he was going over a video the sides recorded and was currently focused on the ‘emo’ side, AKA Virgil. Then it hit him like a truck. It felt hot. He felt hot. He didn’t understand, but when he stood up to ask Patton about it, his pants felt tight. Shit. He looks to see his dick becoming hard. Why? Hell should he know! He couldn’t walk out of his room like this! Jeez what was he gonna do! He would just take a cold shower, buuuttt he kinda destroyed his bathroom and hasn’t told anyone yet and was busy with other things to fix it, and he wasn’t going to ask someone else or use the main bathroom! What if someone was out there and saw it! Okay frankly he shouldn’t be too worried about that, but honestly with this new emotions thing he just wasn’t at his best. Dammit!

He grabbed his laptop and searched up way to get rid of his problem other than a cold shower, the answer? Sexual pleasures, either have intercourse with someone, or pleasure yourself. Well he wasn’t gonna go up to another side and ask them to, how would Virgil say it, let him fuck them. So he would have to do it himself, but like, how? Again he searched and found out the best was to do it was to, as the website said, ‘Pump your cock with a spit on(or preferably lubed up) hand and continue this until an orgasm come.’ Great, well obviously the logical side didn’t have lube. So spit would have to work, even it it was very unsanitary. He still didn’t understand everything completely so of course, like anybody would, he looked up porn. Great. 

So after a while of just looking at video, with the volume on very low, might I add, Logan understood the bases of masterbating, kinda. But now his dick was starting to hurt and Logan couldn’t help but rub himself threw his pants as he watch another video, this one having a certain sex song to slightly cover up some loud moans. Logan himself gasped and whimpered at the small amount of friction he got from just rubbing himself threw his pants. He did this for a bit before his body craved something more and he unzipped his belt buckle and instantly felt some relief that he wasn’t bounded up by those buttons and zips. 

He started to feel himself threw his boxers as he stripped off his jeans completely, himself giving a small whimpering moan at the better feeling friction that he got from it. He watched the video as he did this. Soon he just took off his boxers and what he had found out was, as it was called, pre-cum was leaking from the tip. At this point he wanted some release, any type, he spit into his hand and used that and the pre-cum to wet up his cock a bit to where he was mimicking the male in the videos hand movement, he moaned himself and let his head tilt back. He loosened his neck tie and unbutton the top buttons of his shirt as he jerked himself off, moaning at the pleasure. 

Now, yes Virgil was the ‘Anxiety’ side, but sometimes, you just get a HUGE boost of confidence. No matter who you are. So when Virgil was passing Logans room, and heard a song with light moaning, you better believe not only was he curious, he was also slightly aroused. He leaned his ear closer to the door, boy he hear something great, Logan’s breathless needy moans, and a video, that was definitely a porn song, but with another voice of moans? Oh... Logan must be watching porn, since only the sides could enter Thomas mind palace. Virgil, as I mentioned, got a boost of confidence and slowly opened the door to not make a noise. Now something I forgot to mention, literally everyone could see that Logan had a massive crush on the emo side. Even Virgil knew that, since he was blantely obvious, but Virgil had also liked him as well, so this was a good moment to just let out some of that feeling right? 

Logan’s eyes were closed, he didn’t have his glasses on, today he was just wearing contacts and his head back against the pillow as he strokes himself, he was going at a good pace, he just wanted to feel this for as long as he could honestly, he didn’t noticed the door being opened or the footsteps walking into his room, no what he did notice was when the door closed and he heard a voice go,

“Damn, never thought I’d see this from you Logic.” 

And Logan almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice who he recognized to be Anxiety. He covered himself embarrassed but almost whimpering at the lose of the pleasure. Virgil smirked and closed the laptop playing the video, which only had like a minute left, and set it on Logan’s desk. 

“V-Virgil! W-What are you d-doing here!?”  
Logan asked panting slightly as he followed the wandering male with his eyes.

“Well I heard noises so I came to check on you! And it looks like you do have a bit of a problem huh?” Virgil said and Logan blushes.

“Virgil please, don’t do this now,” Logan begged. Virgil smirked and walked over right next to Logan and grabbed him by the tie. 

“Ya know, I maybe the Anxious trait, but we all have something, we are rarely anxious about.” He said before planting a kiss on Logan’s lips, which Logan greatfully returned after processing for a moment.

Virgil pulled back and Logan was left breathing heavily. Logan gave him the most pleading look, begging him with his eyes to just ruin the other trait in the most sexy was possible. 

“Virgil, Virgil, please...” Logan said his voice begging. “Please, help me with this,” he begged as Virgil revealed Logan’s rock hard cock that was leaking clear pre-cum. 

Virgil smirked and kissed him again this time more lustful and dirty, making the other trait moan. 

“Damn Logan, you’ve been holding back huh? Look how much your cock is leaking, how much you’re begging for a release.” Virgil teases.

Logan whimpered as arched his back as Virgil gripped his cock hard and pumped. 

“Virgil please!” Logan begged, “Fu- please!” He moaned and Virgil gave a chuckle. 

“Come on baby, be specific, what do you want,” Virgil teased him and started to slowly pumped. 

Logan whimpered and buckled his hips, “Virgil please! Give me some release, please!” He begged. 

Virgil chuckled and kissed him for a moment before using his hand to go faster and stopping only to spit in his hand again and continued. Logan moaned lower and covered his mouth to muffle some, notice that the walls aren’t sound proof, Virgil doesn’t mind at the moment, knowing and understanding why the other male was doing this, and he could still clearly see and hear the other male enjoying it. 

Logan’s head was thrown back and his back was arched as the back of his hand covered his mouth. His forehead was slick with sweat and his shirt clung to his body and his tie was loose as Virgil gripped it. Logan’s hair was just as messy as Virgil’s could be and Virgil was absolutely loving this sight. 

“Fuck! Virgil!” Logan moaned loud. Louder than the rest and then, he spilled. Vigil couldn’t help but moan at the sight and continued to pump him through the release. Logan whimpered and panted and gasped for air and Virgil leaned down to lick up Logan’s release and moaned. Logan panted and watched him with dazed eyes. Virgil swallowed and Logan pulled him down for a kiss, tasting himself on Virgils tongue, which he didn’t mind. 

When they pulled apart they both gasped for air and Virgil smirked, “Let’s get you into some pajamas and get you out of this shirt and tie.” 

Logan nodded and let Virgil strip the rest of his clothes and put him into his Pajamas. He noticed Virgil own bulge, but Virgil told him not to worry about it, and Logan didn’t argue. 

“Virgil, why did yo- what was that?” Logan asked looking at him and Virgil looked at him as he sat on the bed next to where Logan was laying. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said when I heard noises, but when I focused on the noises, I knew you were doing something sexual, and I knew you weren’t as experienced, so I decided to help,” Virgil said. “Plus we all we know that you’ve had the biggest crush on me for a while,” he said and Logan blushed he hid his face. 

“I was hoping it wasn’t that obvious,” Logan muttered and Virgil smiled, 

“Well other than the fact you normally take my side, stick up for me, and understand where I come from when I give my opinion and expand on that or give your own reasoning in one of the most kindest ways you could, everyone pick up on it quickly,” Virgil said and Logan groaned. 

Virgil chuckled before removing the arm covering the other males face and gave him a sweet kiss, which Logan happily returned and pulled Virgil closer and pulled back.

“Say with me, at least for a bit,” he whispered and Virgil instantly agreed.

“Of course, Logic, is course,” he said giving him another kiss before laying down next to him and running his hand threw the males hair. Logic looked up. 

“I know it’s a stupid question, but, be my boyfriend?” The nerd asked and Virgil smiled. 

“Of course, no need to ask,” Virgil said kissing his head, “Now rest, you must be very tired,” the ‘emo’ said and the logical one nodded and Logic closed his eye as Anxiety ran his hand threw his hair. Maybe having feelings wasn’t so bad after all. It seemed to have a good ending, and Logic got what he wanted, the emo. Glad to know he won’t be alone if he needed to get off again. Soon Logic fell asleep and Virgil gave a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely have no clue what this is, but if you like it or see something I could improve on, lemme know, please, I beg of you.


End file.
